Hujan dan Halte
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Touma yang menunggu hujan berhenti, dan seseorang yang mencarinya karena panggilan kakaknya.


**Minami-ke bikinan Koharu Sakuraba**

**Rate K, kabeh semua umur**

**Genre Romance (mungkin)**

**Main Makoto x Touma Minami (MakoXTou)**

_Tulisan italic alias miring menandakan itu adalah flashback_

Sore hari yang mendung sepulang sekolah, seorang bocah yang baru saja menginjak pada jenjang sekolah menengah, berjalan pelan. Bocah perempuan yang menjadi anak paling bungsu di dua keluarga Minami sekaligus, Touma Minami. Hujanpun mulai turun dengan rintiknya yang pelan, dan saat semakin cepat jatuh dan deras, Touma berlari mencari tempat berlindung.

"Ah nyesel sekali gak bawa payung, bisa jadi kuyup kalau terobos nih."gumam Touma dibawah sebuah halte, tak ada orang lain yang berteduh disana, hanya dia seorang "Gak cepat pulang, Natsuki bisa marah. Pulang dengan basah kuyup, Natsuki juga pasti marah. Jadi serba salah."rutuknya kesal

Matanyapun memandang lurus kedepan, menatap dalam bosan menunggu hujan reda. "Kareshi, ya."gumamnya pelan saat matanya menatap sepasang, sepertinya kekasih yang sedang berjalan pelan dalam guyuran hujan dibawah perlindungan payung, nampak mesra dengan tangan si perempuan merangkul tangan silelaki.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya kembali memikirkan seorang laki-laki yang sudah sejak dua tahun ada dipikirannya. Laki-laki yang menjadinya lebih bersemangat, dan membuatnya ingin terlihat lebih feminim. Tapi anehnya, Touma tetap kalah dalam pesona, kalah oleh laki-laki yang dia sukai.

"Bisa-bisanya perempuan tulen sepertiku kalah oleh jadi-jadian itu."semakin kesal melihat hujan yang tak kunjung mereda setelah seperempat jam Touma menunggu. Dan hatinya semakin kesal saat melihat banci diseberang sana "Heran, kapan sih dia mau mengungkapkan identitas aslinya pada Haruka dan Chiaki."

Hujan yang tak kunjung membuat Touma kedinginan, sudah tak bawa payung, tak pakai sweater juga. Hanya seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan tentu saja dengan rok pendek, maka dinginnya makin terasa. Dalam duduknya, Touma merapatkan kedua tangannya, mengusapnya telapak tangannya pelan mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"_Touma kapan kamu akan bilang pada Fujioka kamu tuh perempuan?"_

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Setiap mau bilang pasti ada aja gangguan."_

"_Kamu serius kan akan bilang padanya?"_

"_Serius. Yang tak serius malah sepertinya kamu, kapan kamu akan mengatakan pada Haruka dan Chiaki?"_

"_A-aku juga serius, tapi tahu sendiri kan, setiap mau mengaku pastinya Kana selalu menghalangi."_

"_Kalau begitu katakan saat Kana tidak ada dirumah, gampang kan."_

"_Gampang menurutmu, aku takut."_

"_Takut kenapa?"_

"_Takut dibenci oleh Haruka dan Chiaki."_

Mendesah pelan Touma saat mengingat salah satu ingatan akan percakapannya sebelum upacara kelulusannya. Masalah mereka kurang lebih sama, gara-gara penyamaran."Kalau aku sih gak terlalu masalah, karena Fujioka cuman salah paham saja. Lah dia, menyamar beneran. Dasar cowok payah, tak pernah tegas."

Semakin kesal karena malah menjadi memikirkan orang yang selalu dipikirkannya, tapi juga dia sebali, Touma mengacak rambutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dan ia segera beranjak berdiri dan siap ambil ancang-ancang untuk lari menerobos hujan yang masih deras. Saat dirinya sudah siap untuk menerobos, dan kaki kanannya sudah menjejak satu langkah, suara dibelakangnya wajah cemberut Touma menghadap pada orang yang menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Mako-chan."katanya kesal saat sebelumnya silelaki memanggilnya bodoh

"Orang bodoh namanya kalau ingin menerobos hujan yang sedang deras ini tanpa perlindungan apapun. Dan jangan panggil aku Mako-chan."lelaki itu Makoto, mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, payung yang dia bawa ia lipat kembali

"Tanpa perlindungan gimana, aku pakai baju kan."elak Touma

"Baju? Oh seragam. Tipis gitu kamu sebut perlindungan, basah kuyup bikin tubuh dingin jadi sakit tahu rasa nanti, dasar bodoh."ejek Makoto dengan muka bodoh

"Yang sakit kan aku, ngapain kamu ribut."

Makoto memandang wajah kesal Touma, mendesah pelan dan memerintahkan Touma untuk duduk. Tetap dengan raut wajah kesal Touma duduk disamping Makoto. "Tentu aku akan ribut, aku kan peduli padamu."

Touma diam, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan wajah kesalnya sedikit-sedikit mulai meluntur "Ngapain kamu bisa disini?"

"Natsuki-san telepon, katanya kamu belum pulang, jadinya aku cari deh. Tumben tuh orang khawatir, mungkin gara-gara hujan lebat ini."

"Ngapain juga kamu cari aku."kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan, namun wajahnya terlihat tidak, malah lebih memerah

"Kok ngapain, aku kan pacarmu. Masa iya aku gak boleh nyari kamu saat denger kakak ipar bilang bahwa pacarku belum balik dari sekolah."

Touma bersin ditempat, wajahnya lebih memerah. Baginya, kata-kata seperti 'aku inikan pacarmu' masih belum terbiasa untuk ditanggapi olehnya. Saat Touma memalingkan wajahnya, tangan Makoto menggenggamnya. "Malah malingin wajah, sekali-kali tatap mata pacarmu. Dua minggu gak ketemu kamu tuh penyiksaan tahu."

Ya dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Karena acara keluarga, Makoto harus berada diluar kota selama dua minggu. "Kamu merasa gitu gak?"tanya Makoto, yang dalam hatinya merasakan rindu yang sudah tak terbendung, tadinya Makoto berencana mengunjungi Touma saat malam hari, namun ternyata mendapat telepon dari Natsuki. Segeralah ia menghubungi Chiaki, dengan suara Mako-chan, jawaban Chiaki tentu tidak ada. Maka dengan cepat Makoto keluar rumah untuk mencari pengisi hatinya.

"A-aku juga merasa gitu."dengan wajah memerah

"Merasa apa?"Makoto menggoda

"Aku juga rindu kamu Mako-chan."

"Mako-chan lagi, panggil namaku napa."

"Kan namamu juga Mako-chan. Aku sudah katakan pada Fujioka. Dan dia mengerti, kesalah pahaman kami selesai."cerita Touma

"Kapan?"

"Satu minggu setelah kamu pergi. Aku sudah cerita padanya, sekarang tinggal kamu. Dan aku ingin tahu alasan kamu begitu mendesak untuk segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman Fujioka, toh nantinya dia juga akan tahu sendiri aku ini perempuan saat ketemu disekolah."heran sekaligus tuntut Touma

Makoto tak langsung menjawab, ia malah sibuk memandangi rintik hujan yang masih juga dengan lebatnya mengguyur bumi. Hingga Touma mencubit lengan Makoto dengan wajah meminta penjelasan "Iya-iya, aku gak mau kamu dekat-dekat dia."

"Dekat gimana?"

"Aku sering lihat kalau kamu latihan dengannya. Kalian dekat sekali, bersentuhan juga, aku gak suka itu. Makanya aku minta kamu secepatnya luruskan kesalah pahaman."dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal Makoto mengucapkan alasannya

"Kamu cemburuan juga ya."ejek Touma

"Bagaimana gak cemburu, kamu dipeluk dari belakang kayak gitu. Cuman aku yang boleh meluk kamu tahu."sedikit nada tinggi dikeluarkan Makoto, dia tak suka bahwa gadisnya dipeluk orang lain selain dirinya, mungkin keluarga masih ditolelir olehnya

"Terus kamu mau kapan?"tuntut Touma

"Aku? Entahlah, kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak ingin dibenci mereka, terutama Chiaki."

"Kamu suka Chiaki? Haruka? Aku bagaimana?"

"Kamu konyol, yang aku sukai sebagai cewek tuh cuman kamu. Jangan sangkut pautkan ama Chiaki dan Haruka gitu."

"konyol gimana, aku kan juga berhak tahu itu. Soalnya kamu memaksa aku untuk segera meluruskan kesalah pahaman terhadap Fujioka, sedangkan kamu, gitu-gitu saja."

Keduanya, Touma saja sebenarnya yang semakin memanas, dalam pikirannya sudah jelas, ia menganggap alasan Makoto tak segera mengatakan jati diri Mako-chan adalah karena Makoto menyukai Chiaki, atau Haruka, karena itu ia takut dibenci oleh mereka. "Aku ingin kejujuranmu Makoto."

Makoto menatap wajah serius Touma "Iya-iya, aku gak ingin mereka terutama Chiaki menolakku untuk kerumahnya lagi. Soalnya aku sudah keburu betah disana, makanannya juga enak-enak."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Gak percayaan banget."

"Kamu ternyata memang bodoh ya."

"Hah, bodoh bagaimana?"

"Ya bodoh, hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Kalau begitu kuberi kamu waktu tiga hari, segera katakan identitas asli Mako-chan."

"Hah tiga hari, bagaimana bila aku tidak diperbolehka untuk kerumah mereka lagi. Masakan enak Haruka-san."

"Tiga hari pokoknya. Perkara itu, kamu lebih senang mana, datang kerumah teman atau kerumah pacarmu?"

Makoto mencerna, berpikir maksud dibalik kata-kata Touma "Tentu rumah pacar."

"Ya kan, mainlah kerumahku terus, masalah makanan, aku yang akan memasakkanmu."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Oh bisa tentu, ada Natsuki disana. Aku akan minta dia mengajariku, selain itu aku juga bisa minta Haruka mengajariku juga."

"Touma, serius?"

"Iya, aku tidak mau punya pacar tapi doyan cross dress."

Keduanya diam, Makoto tersenyum senang, sepertinya dia mulai mantap untuk mengatakan identitas Mako-chan. Touma juga merasa puas saat ia melihat ekspresi Makoto, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Makoto dan Makoto mengusap pelan rambut Touma. Saling berbagi kehangatan diderasnya hujan, tak hanya tubuh mereka merasa jadi lebih hangat, hati mereka juga menjadi lebih hangat, dan sepertinya hubungan mereka akan lebih intim dari sekarang.

**END.**

**Gak ngeharapin banyak sih, kalo baca minta review aja.**


End file.
